Mario Party 6
|composer = James L. Venable David Arnold |series = Mario Party |released = |genre = Party |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = GameCube }}Mario Party 6 is the sixth installment in the Mario Party series of board game-style party video games by Nintendo and Vivendi Universal Games and is the third game in the series made for the GameCube and was released in Japan on November 18, 2004; North America on December 6, 2004; in Europe on March 18, 2005; and in Australia on September 15, 2005. It is the first GameCube game to make use of a microphone add-on. Mario Party 6 is followed by Mario Party Advance and Mario Party 7. Gameplay In Mario Party 6, up to four players take turns moving on board game-style stages, often playing multiplayer minigames to earn coins and stars. The object of the game is to amass the most coins and stars before completing a set number of turns. This is the first game to take out the coin bonus star, replacing it with the Orb star, which is awarded to the player that used the most Orbs. On multiplayer boards the sun will periodically set or rise (every three turns), producing different effects. Changes include spaces moving, different characters appearing, and changes to minigames. This is reflected in two new characters, Brighton and Twila, representing the sun and moon respectively. All ten playable characters from Mario Party 5 return in this game: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Yoshi, Koopa Kid, and Boo; Toadette is also playable as a newcomer. Brighton and Twila, the sun and moon who watch over the Mario Party world, argue over who is more popular. Mario suggests they collect as many Stars as they can to end this. This was the last game in the Mario Party series to have the autoplay capability in Party mode (where all players can be manually set to AI, thus enabling the game to "play itself" without any human player). Every Mario Party game after this will not allow there to be less than one active human player at any time, unless a code is used. Orbs Orbs are special items players can either collect on the board or buy with coins at the Orb Hut. They can be used in many ways to give a player an advantage, such as stealing coins from rivals, hampering a rival's progress, or quickly obtaining stars. In Mario Party 5, these were called capsules. Unlike in Mario Party 5, the player does not have to pay to use Orbs on his or her self and may find coins in Orbs. How Orbs are used is determined by the Orb's type. These are: Self, Space, Roadblock and Special. Roadblock type Orbs are one-use only and trigger when passed. Space type Orbs transform a space into a character space and only work if a rival lands on the space. If a player stops on their own character space, they gain five Coins. Self type Orbs add buffs to the player that used them. Special Orbs are used automatically to protect players' coins or stars from being stolen from Pink Boo and Chain Chomp, occurrences exclusive to certain boards. Solo Mode Solo Mode is where a single player embarks on a special single-row board with a set number of spaces to collect minigames. The player may also choose a teammate (for 2 vs 2 minigames). Also the player plays minigames with the computer-controlled Red, Green, and Blue Koopa Kids. The dice block for Solo Mode only has the numbers 1-6 on it, unlike Party Mode where the dice blocks have numbers ranging from 1-10. At the end of the board, there is an exclusive rare minigame space, where the player receives a rare minigame without needing to play it. If the player goes past the rare minigame space, they fall off the board and lose all of the minigames they have acquired. To win, the player must land on the rare minigame space, or quit (without getting a rare minigame). Minigames There are eighty-two minigames in Mario Party 6. No minigames from previous installments of this series return. New to this edition are mic. and rare minigames. In mic minigames, players must say words into the Gamecube microphone to perform different actions. The majority of rare games are usually obtained by stopping on the space at the end of Solo Mode, although one is purchased in the Star Bank. The minigames are divided into 4-player, 1-vs.-3, 2-vs.-2, Battle, Duel, DK, Bowser, Mic and Rare. Reception |EGM = 6.83/10 |EuroG = 4/10 |Fam = 31/40 |GI = 6.25/10 |GamePro = 4.5/5 |GameRev = C |GSpot = 6.9/10 |GSpy = 4/5 |IGN = 7/10 |NP = 3.8/5 |rev1 = Detroit Free Press |rev1Score = 3/4 |rev2 = The Sydney Morning Herald |rev2Score = 2.5/5 }} The game received "average" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. GameSpot cited great family and multiplayer fun, but the same idea of older Mario Party games. IGN criticized the game's lack of originality and the microphone. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of three eights and one seven for a total of 31 out of 40. Mario Party 6 sold 1.65 million copies. Notes #Released in PAL regions under the Sierra Entertainment brand name. It was originally going to be released under the Coktel brand name there. References External links * * Category:2004 video games Category:GameCube games Category:GameCube-only games Category:GameCube microphone games Category:Microphone-controlled computer games Category:Mario Party games Category:Nintendo games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by James L. Venable Category:Video games scored by David Arnold